The Littlest Host
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Haruhi didn't expect the host club to survive after the arrival of her daughter but couldn't deny that it was a proud moment when Baby Kyami was given the title"The Littlest Host" Sequel to Family. No flames the host club doesn't belong to me, only the characters I created.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi watched the snow fall from the window, Kyami grabbed onto her mother's finger bringing a smile to Haruhi's face.

"One day Kyami, we're going to take you out to play in the snow, we'll teach you how to make snowmen and how to have a snowball fight. You're going to love it, but for now, we better get to work, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Haruhi continued on her way to the music room where her family was waiting for her. She had been surprised to find that since Kyami was introduced to the guests, the host club had been busier than ever. They fact that the hosts were so good with the child only added to the appeal and the boys were just happy to have the time with their daughter while they hosted.

Haruhi had never been so happy, it was because of the hosts that she would never have to worry about her child going to her biological father, they had taken care of that shortly after she had mentioned the fear. Akira would never have the chance to harm either of them again. It was through their love that she found her peace of mind,her security. She smiled as they reached the door.

"Are you ready to see your daddies?" Haruhi asked turning to handle and opening the door.

"Hey Haruhi, hi little princess." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Kyami smiled at the twins melting their hearts instantly.

"Hey guys. Say hello to Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyami." Haruhi took her daughter's hand and waved it gently at the twins. They waved back smiling.

"Do you guys want to hold her while I get ready?" She asked. Kaoru held out his arms.

"I'll take her, we'll go say hi to Tamaki and Kyoya, won't we little one?" Haruhi shook her head in amusement as Kaoru began to walk away. Hikaru followed closely behind.

"Remember, you have to share Kaoru." He said.

"Don't worry Hika,as soon as I'm done,you can hold her." The younger twin replied.

"But you're never done, you'd hold our little princess all day!" Hikaru complained.

"So." Hikaru glared at his twin brother.

"So, you have to share,she's not just yours and you're always first to take her."

"Honestly you two, instead of fighting over who gets Kyami first, why don't you find something more productive until we open, it's your turn to take her today anyway. But I'll take her if you need a break." Kyoya said typing on his laptop. The twins merely nodded and set off on their task.

"Haruhi, you're looking well." The shadow king smiled. Haruhi threw her arms around him.

"How are you today?" She asked.

"Just fine,why wouldn't I be?"

"The last few days,with everything between you and your dad, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Kyoya returned the hug.

"Everything's fine Haruhi,thank you. It really doesn't matter."

"If you need anything, just let me know." She said giving an extra tight squeeze before releasing him. Haruhi still felt guilty about the incident. It had been because of her that Kyoya was having a difficult time now. No matter how many times Kyoya denied her part in it.

Tamaki appeared with a handful of blankets,he spread them out on the floor.

"I can't tell you guys how much this means to me." She said catching his attention.

"Haruhi, you're a little early today."

"Yeah, i thought I'd bring Kyami so you,Kyoya, Honey and Mori could spend some time with her before we're open. She's with Hikaru and Kaoru right now since Honey isn't here yet and you guys were busy." Tamaki smiled and embraced her.

"We'll go get her as soon as I get her toys out here. Our little Princess is growing up really fast isn't she?" Haruhi nodded.

"She's already three and a half months, seems like yesterday we brought her home.

"It does,but she's such a wonderful addition to our lives and our club, Kyoya said that she's been doing better than all of us." Haruhi chuckled.

"she's just a baby, girls love babies,and she's the cutest little girl ever so of course they're going to come see her. I'll help you get the toys set up." She offered as she and Tamaki made their way to the supply room, they passed the twins who were glaring at Kyoya,Kyami was in his arms.

"Fighting over an infant is no way to handle things and until you two learn to behave yourselves, I'll take care of her." Kyoya lectured.

"You just wanted to hold her, it was my turn!" Hikaru replied,the little girl smiled as the argument continued. Haruhi shook her head in amusement once more. She could never have imagined that they would love her so much. Haruhi loved her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi loved the club but was glad to be home. She laid Kyami in her crib and gently ran her fingers through the sleeping child's hair. She thought about calling Kyoya to check in, but after a moment of holding her cell phone in her hands,she placed it back on the coffee table.

"Hey, how was school today?" Ranka asked lowering himself down next to his daughter. Haruhi turned her head to face him.

"School was had a test today so Kyami got to stay with Honey and Mori until lunch." She smiled suddenly at the thought.

"Whatever they were up to, she thought it was the funniest thing in the world."

"Well, your boys are good at figuring out what she needs. He has a little brother doesn't he, he's had to learn something from that experience."

"Yeah, I guess so." Haruhi replied.

"So what's got you so down?"

"Nothing, it's not -"

"I know you better than that Haruhi. Talk to me,I know I'm not as easy to talk to as your mother was,but I'm here for you."

"It's just that-Kyoya's dad found out about Kyoya taking care of her and he didn't like it because she's not his daughter he'll be getting out of school soon, he wants him to focus on...other things." Ranka nodded in understanding.

"So Kyoya decided to side with him, Haruhi-"

"No. He refused him, he told his dad Kyami was his daughter and it wasn't for his father to decide. It's not something I wanted to do. To put so much strain on his family -"

"Haruhi, it's Kyoya's choice, he offered his help, you didn't ask. That's not your fault."

"It feels like it,if I hadn't made such a big deal about wanting to-"

"It doesn't work that way kiddo. You don't get to blame yourself for other peoples' problems. Kyoya obviously loves you both so much he's willing to do everything he can for your and that precious little girl. If things go bad,well then he can stay here for a while. It's partly his house anyway."

"Yeah,but can you imagine going through something like that?"

"No. Basically he adopted Kyami, and that's a wonderful thing. I'd be proud of him. Sure he's a bit young but it's not like it's unheard of for kids your age and up to...have families, I'm not really condoning it, but most fathers in high school don't look after the baby. For Kyoya and the rest of those boys to have done that is amazing. I can understand being upset by it. Ar the end of the day,he-' a knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"I'll get it." Haruhi said pushing herself off the couch and walking to the door. She pulled it open and wasn't surprised by what she found.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" The older host nodded.

"Good evening Haruhi." He greeted. He looked as if he had walked the entire way and shivered in the cold. She stepped aside.

"Come sit down, do you want some coffee?" She asked closing the door behind him.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." He said following her into the living room.

"Hello Ranka, it's nice to see you again." He said with a polite smile.

"Kyoya, come in and have a seat, make yourself at home." Ranka gestured to the chair beside the couch.

"Thank you." He said lowering himself down onto it. A long silence passed before anyone spoke more than a thank you to Haruhi for the coffee.

"What brings you out our way?" Ranka asked sipping from his cup.

"I was out for a walk and thought I'd stop in for a while." Kyoya replied.

"Well, we're glad to have you here, are you planning to stay for a while and spend some time with Kyami?"

"I'd like that. I won't stay too long, I have-"

"Why don't you stay for dinner tonight, things are good at work and I had some extra money,we can go somewhere or have it delivered,my treat."

"Thank you, but it's not necessary. I just wanted to see-"

"I insist. You've done so much for my Haruhi and Kyami, let me do something for you."

"Honestly, I'm fine, I'm guessing Haruhi told you about my situation. You don't have to worry, my father will either get over or i will, either way, my decision stands and it's not your fault Haruhi, I promise you. You're not obligated to -"

"We want to. Just hang around for a while, stay as long as you want. Our home is your home."

"Maybe just for a few hours."

"Great, Kyami's going to be happy to see you when she wakes up." Haruhi beamed causing Kyoya to smile. "She loves her daddy Kyoya."

"I love her too. Thank you for sharing her with us." Haruhi gave him a hug.

"Thank you for letting her stay with me, I would've had to give her up without you guys. I'm glad you let me share her." Ranka made his way over and patted the young boy on the shoulder.

"It's not the same,and I know that but I want you to know that..I'm proud of you Kyoya " he said.

"All of us are." Haruhi added. The little host had a way of making things brighter, even though she was too young to know it. Without Kyami, Kyoya knew everything would wor out as long as he had the host club, his family.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's so precious!" The guests cooed as they gathered around Kyami who was dressed in a pink ball gown with a tiara placed carefully on her head. The hosts could hardly believe how quickly time was flying by. Their little girl was growing up before their eyes.

"That's our little princess, I still don't believe how much she's changed us." Tamaki said.

"It's so sweet, the way the hosts can't stop smiling when they look at Kyami or talk about her." One of the guests sighed. Kyoya sat back, he tapped the keys on his laptop softly. Spring had just arrived and the hosts had to be prepared for the activities that came with the season.

"They make such an amazing family!" The girls cried.

"Yeah,these guys are really something else I don't know what I'd do without them." Haruhi admitted.

"You're so lucky Haruhi, you get to be so close to them." A dark haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked away in mock anger.

"I can't argue about that Ai, they really made a great family for us." Though Haruhi's secret had been discovered shortly after Kyami was introduced, she and the hosts had been surprised by how accepting their guests were.

"I can't believe everything they're doing and they way Kyami lights up when she's playing with them, it's the best. I really love these guys."

"Before I forget to mention it, and I know it's still months away but we'll be hosting a birthday party for our little host in October, we'd love to see you all there." Tamaki announced, Haruhi expected them to have a party for their daughter but hadn't planned on it being a club event.

"You didn't really think we could let a special day like that go without celebration did you?" Kyoya asked noticing the expression of surprise on Haruhi's face.

"You guys, you don't have to do that, we can just have a small-"

"Come on Haruhi, our littlest host is only going to be one once in her life. Think of all the fun she'll have and the smile she'll have. Can you really deny our little princess that joy of having everyone around her?" Tamaki asked.

"Even if we just have something small for her, I know she's going to be happy. You guys are spoiling us both."

"So?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Haruhi shook her head.

"I think it'll be fun Haru-Chan." Honey added carefully hugging Kyami who grinned happily.

"looks like I'm out voted. Alright, but don't make it too much of a habit to give her all these parties."

"Of course not...we'll only do it once a year for as long as we live, it shouldn't be too much."Tamaki reasoned.

"I love you guys. Everything you do, it's really amazing."

"If we couldn't give our daughter everything possible, what kind of fathers would we be?" Kyoya added with a faint smile.

"Even if you didn't give her everything, you guys are helping raise her and that's what she needs so you'd still be giving us both a great gift."

"That might be true Haru-Chan, but we like to see you both happy."

"Thank you, I'd be lost without you guys."

"Trust me,We feel the same way. There's no host club without you two."

"Anyway, as far as spoiling you goes, I can't think of anything better to spend our money on, how about you Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing comes to Kyami happy is worth it all." Kaoru replied

"This is going to be an interesting party." Haruhi added. After all, there was never a dull moment when the hosts were involved.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First thank you to all of you for reading and I'm glad to hear that most of the people who review like the story. It means a lot to me. Second...if you don't like the story or concept of it that's fine and I'm not making you read it so if you have this problem, I'll thank you to keep your rude comments to yourself and you are of course welcome to not read.

Kyami shrieked with delight as Haruhi gave her a gentle push on the baby swing. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at her daughter. She glanced at her phone.

"They'll be here soon, Kyoya and Tamaki said they had one more thing to do before they met us. Kyami cooed softly in her swing. Haruhi took out her cellphone and took a picture of her daughter grinning.

"We'll send that to your daddies. They love getting pictures of their little princess."

"Haruhi, we need to talk." The familiar voice called from behind her. She lifted her daughter from the swing and held her close.

"You're not supposed to be here Akira, you can't be within -"

"Stop talking and just listen, I've been trying to find you for a while now, I want you to let me in her life. More than that, I want to be a family. You know all that court crap doesn't mean anything, it's just words on paper, she's mine too."

"I'm not going to give you the opportunity to start abusing my daughter. Stay away from us." Haruhi replied turning to leave. Akira only became angry.

"Don't turn your back on me Haruhi, I'm not done talking to you yet, I have every right to see that kid, I'm filing an appeal you know, and I'm asking for full custody of the kid. I'll get her too, you watch and when that happens you're going to wish you accepted my offer and those idiots you care so much for, they better back off and realize you and Kyami are mine and I won't -"

"Is there a problem here Haru-Chan?" Honey asked stepping between Akria and Haruhi.

"Yeah, there is, you and your friends need to leave my family alone, I'm not going to -"

"Your family, I think you're mistaken see, Haru-Chan and Kyami-Chan, they're my family and it's probably a good idea for you to remember that." Honey warned.

"I'm not afraid of you, you got lucky last time, it won't happen again." A burst of laughter from Hikaru and Kaoru caught Haruhi's attention.

"He can't really think that." The older twin chuckled.

"I don't know Hikaru, maybe he really is as stupid as he looks." Kaoru added.

"I'd hate to say it but if he didn't learn after the first time he challenged Honey-senpai you two might be right." Tamaki was suddenly beside her and Kyoya followed by Mori.

"You can't touch me." Akira challenged. "I can have you arrested for assault and -"

"If it makes you feel better than go ahead and try, but you're not going to put your hands on my family ever again. I told you that last time we talked. Do we need to have another discussion Akira?" Honey took a step forward.

"That's my daughter and Haruhi will be coming back with me." Akira narrowed his eyes at the group.

"Why don't I believe that, this is your last warning, stay away from them."Honey's sweet side had disappeared and he was becoming angry.

"You really think you can stop me from seeing that kid,you're -"

"I can stop you from doing a lot of things, like breathing, and you know it because you're backing away. You can't intimidate me, that alone must worry you but I think I'm a nice person so I'll give you five seconds to turn around,walk away and never, ever bother them again." Akira looked around nervously but attempted to keep up the act.

"Haruhi, let's go, we're leaving, I don't have time to play with-"

"Are you really that stupid, obviously she doesn't want anything to do with you and your five seconds is up. Are you going to stand there or -"

"You don't scare me and if she would've listened to me in the first place, none of it would've happened!"

"You know, guys like you really piss me off. You like to put your hands where they don't belong, if you like hitting people so much..maybe you need reminded of how it feels." Haruhi turned away, not wanting Kyami to see what was sure to be a quick fight. She knew it would only take one hit from Honey and Akira wouldn't get up for a while. Akira shrieked in pain and to Haruhi's astonishment, he began to sob.

"You won't get up next time." She heard honey say.

"That's just pathetic isn't Kaoru?" Hikaru said.

"It really is, he's such a tough guy, lying on the ground crying like that,and the sad part is it only took one good hit, Honey -senpai can do a lot more than that he's really lucky."

"I almost feel bad for him, he didn't learn last time, I wonder how long it'll be before he tries again."

"Hey Kyoya senpai, maybe you can sell tickets to the next one." The twins said in unison.

"Are you okay Haru-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied, Akira's words replayed in her head.

"You don't sound like it, what did he do?" The older host asked.

"He said he was going to appeal the decision and take Kyami." Tears filled her eyes as she held her daughter closer.

"Our little princess isn't going anywhere Haruhi., none of us would let him do that." Tamaki soothed.

"Actually, given the circumstances, and the fact that we have legally binding court documents that this case is settled and the fact he shouldn't legally be within a certain distance,which by the way he's currently violating the order, it's pretty much impossible for his to take our daughter." Kyoya announced.

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." She brushed away her tears.

"You're not going to have to find out, we're going to stay in your life for as long as you want us to be."

"Forever isn't too long is it?"

"No length of time can be too much. We're a family and we love you both." Tamaki replied. Haruhi believed the hosts and as the group turned to walk away, leaving Akira to himself, Haruhi was grateful yet again for the six guys who had become her security and she would always love them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyami, look at Kaoru, isn't he funny, his hair goes the wrong way." Hikaru laughed pointing to his twin. Kaoru crossed his arms pretending to be angry.

"Well I think Hikaru's voice is funny, he doesn't sound like me at all." The child giggled at the boys as the hosts watched the game.

"They're actually teaching her to know which one's which. That's something I never thought would happen." Tamaki took a drink from his coffee cup.

"Well, it's important for her to know which one is Kaoru and which is Hikaru if they're both going to be her father. They don't want to confuse their own daughter. As she grows, she'll notice more than the hair and voice, right now it's the easiest way to show her. " Kyoya closed his laptop and reached for his own cup.

"It's kind of nice isn't it, to have this time with Kyami before the guests arrive?"

"We should be setting up, we still have a few-"

"But isn't our little princess just the cutest thing you ever saw?" Tamaki grinned. Kyoya sighed but allowed himself to give a faint smile as well.

"It's funny, how someone so small could have all of us wrapped around her tiny fingers. Because of one little girl and entire group is happier than we could ever hope to have been before. That Mistake ' as Akira refers to her, filled our hearts with such love." Tamaki looked at his friend for a long moment.

"I don't know how he could think of our precious daughter that way at all. Kyami's so sweet and adorable.I'm glad Haruhi asked us to be Kyami's fathers. It might seem odd to everyone else but it kind of feels like she's supposed to be a host with us."

"yes, maybe she's our little guardian angel, It seems like she was sent to rescue us from the pain of our normal lives, "

"Babies really do change everything, it's interesting how it worked out. I didn't like Akira from the second I saw him but the only good thing that came out of it was that we got to adopt our little girl. I was surprised when the courts actually allowed it and let all of us do it." Tamaki commented.

"Yes, it's amazing what can be accomplished with the right resources and the right people who are willing to do whatever it takes to get things done."

"Hey Kyoya?"

"what is it Tamaki?"

"Thank you for setting that up."

"I couldn't allow her to be subjected to abuse and Haruhi certainly didn't deserve it. I just did what needed to be done to keep them safe."Tamaki nodded.

"Yes you did, and then you took it a step further. You adopted her and even after your father -You're a good father Kyoya and it's easy to see how much you love her. I'm glad we have you.". Tamaki and Kyoya looked back at the child and the twins she they heard an eruption of laughter from the young girl. Hikaru was tickling her gently and Kaoru grinning. Kyami's laughter filled the room creating a feeling of joy among the hosts.

"Haruhi should be back shortly with the supplies and then we really should get ready to entertain the guests. We still haven't changed and Kyami needs her bottle." Tamaki stood up.

"I believe it's my turn to feed our daughter,I'll go get everything ready."

"Good luck fighting Hikaru and Kaoru for her." Kyoya called.

"Those two really got into being parents fast."

"Kaoru's kind hearted nature,though mostly seen when Hikaru isn't with him helps. They're naturally good with her." Kyoya went back to his work. Seconds later, he could hear Tamaki shouting at the twins angrily. Kyoya sighed.

"Sometimes I can't help but think I'm surrounded by idiots...but then where would I be without them?" He thought out loud to himself. He knew his life wouldn't be the same without the hosts and of course their daughter who had each of them wrapped around her tiny fingers since the day she was born.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shh little princess, it's alright." Tamaki soothed holding Kyami as she sobbed.

"Hikaru will have your bottle in here very soon and then you can eat and go back to sleep. You have to be tired after such a long day and I know you don't feel well but we're here for you." The infant had the flu for the past two days and the hosts had been staying at the house to help her.

" the bottle's ready." Hikaru handed it to Tamaki.

"Thank you, before you go back to sleep, can you bring me her blanket?" Hikaru nodded and walked over to the crib and took the tiny pink blanket, then wrapped it around the little girl who was still sobbing in Tamaki's arms.

"Poor Kyami, she's been miserable all night." Hikaru said patting her back.

"It kind of heartbreaking to hear her cries, even if it's just the flu which by itself is hard to watch her go through."

"Especially when you know how terrible you feel when it happens to you and this is her first one."

"Is she okay?" Haruhi asked entering the room.

"About as okay as you would expect a baby that's sick can be. You should go bad to sleep, you have your test tomorrow and you need to get some sleep." Tamaki said gently.

"But don't you have -"

"Don't worry about me, I'll take care of Kyami."

"But I don't want you to be too tired to get up for school or-"

"That's not for you to worry about, and if I get tired Kyoya can come in here and take over and Kaoru's in the other room. Honey senpai and Mori senpai said they'll take her if we need a break, it's important for you to keep your grades up if you still want to be a lawyer. We promised we'd look after you both, you should let us do that for you."

"It's not really fair to you guys, having to stay up with her." Haruhi took the child and carefully bounced her.

"Can you get the thermometer, she still feels warm." Hikaru handed the required item to Haruhi and the group waited for the results.

"She still has a fever, I'm calling the doctor in the morning, that probably means I'll have to take half the day off, then if I can get her in there during the morning I can make up the test at lunch but then I need someone to take Kyami." Haruhi tried to run through the class schedules in her mind.

"Honey and Mori would probably be best because Hikaru and Kaoru have the same test, Tamaki has -" Hikaru sighed.

"She's doing it again." He mumbled.

"She just doesn't want us to have too much going on at one time." Tamaki explained.

"I get it but we always have too much going on, that's what Kyoya senpai's for. He figures ways around it."

"Haruhi, it doesn't matter, whatever we need to do so Kyami can have her doctors appointment is what we're going to let 's just calm down and relax."

"Actually, since we all have parental rights to our daughter, Haruhi can stay for the test and one of us can take her to the appointment. That's probably the easiest way to handle it." Kyoya said as he joined them.

"That means one of us has to stay home for half the day, but then I don't know if bringing her out to the school is the best for her either. I'll stay home and then take the test another time. I'll just have to explain that -"

"I'll take her, then I'll send everyone a message and you can call me when you have a minute." Tamaki said.

"Are you sure about this, you have that big project due and you said even if you're not there you -"

"Our daughter's health is more important. One missed project won't hurt me."He replied.

"Then you two should get some sleep,I'll take her for a while." Hikaru held out his arms and Kyami reached for him.

"Hey princess, I know you're not feeling good, I'm going to stay with you for a while, try to get some sleep." The child whimpered softly as she rested her head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"That's right Kyami,just relax."He soothed.

"She really loves her daddies." Haruhi commented.

"We love her too, and you know it don't you little one?"Tamaki said with a smile.

"Are you sure Hikaru, I can take care of her."

"I'm sure, I slept this afternoon, I'll be fine. Go get some sleep." After saying goodnight to both Kyami and Hikaru, the hosts retreated to their rooms and soon fell asleep.

Back in the room, Hikaru attempted to lower himself into the rocking chair only to have Kyami begin to fuss. He sighed.

"Looks like a long night, alright, we'll walk around the room but I want you to try to sleep. You'll feel so much better, trust me, Kaoru and I have had the flu before and sleeping is a good way to get better...when you can manage it." Hikaru patted his daughter's back gently.

"It's kind of funny thinking about when Kaoru and I get sick at the same time, if we're both asleep and one of us makes the slightest sound the other one wakes up. I guess that's part of the bond we have as twins. I wouldn't trade Kaoru for the world though." Kyami became quiet and turned her head to look at Hikaru.

"You like hearing about Kaoru and me?" The child snuggled closer.

"Well, I guess I could tell you about the time our mother took us to an aquarium and we saw a giant turtle which Kaoru just fell in love with and wouldn't move for an hour, which was boring. I liked the shark best, one day maybe we'll go there and look around. Maybe we'll take you there this summer, I'll talk to your mother,it'll be a nice family trip. Then maybe we'll go to one of Kaoru's favorite places, he likes the zoo. Besides turtles, he really likes wolfs and bears." Hikaru looked down to find Kyami asleep and smiled.

"That's my good girl, sweet dreams Kyami, I love you." He whispered kissing the top of her head and moving toward the crib. He carefully lowered the child onto the mattress and turned to walk away. He hadn't even reached the door when Kyami's sobs reached his ears.

"Alright Kyami, I'm still here." He lifted her up once again.

"Want me to tell you about the time Kaoru locked everyone out of our house while we were inside?" Kyami snuggled in and listened to the story with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki yawned as he carried his daughter into the house, the little girl opened and closed her eyes sleepily.

"I know it's been a difficult day for you princess, but we're home now and I'll get you your medicine then you can sleep and it'll be lunch time after that,I'll call your mother and let her know you're okay. She's probably worried. Tamaki placed the child in her bassinet and prepared her medicine in the syringe and turned back to her.

"Okay, neither of us is going to like it but you have to take this." Tamaki lifted her into his arms. Kyami buried her face in his chest.

"I know, believe me, no one wants to take medicine. I'm older and I still don't like it but sometimes we have to do things to feel better,even if they don't taste particularly good." He placed the syringe near her mouth, only to have her fuss and grip his shirt.

"You poor baby, come on now,open up so you can feel better." Kyami began to sob softly.

"Kyami, will you take it for daddy?" He carefully rubbed her back.

"Come on, take this and then we'll talk to mommy." He promised. It had taken fifteen minutes, and a great deal of patience, but finally the girl had taken her medicine. She sobbed and latched onto Tamaki tightly.

"Shh, I know,you're Daddy's favorite little girl Kyami. Such a special little princess." He said softly rocking her in his arms. When Kyami was settled, Tamaki sat down with the baby and called Haruhi and set his phone on speaker for Kyami.

"Hey, How did it go?" Haruhi asked. Kyami turned her attention to the phone,pointed and started talking.

"Do you hear mommy,princess, say hello." He encouraged.

"Hi pretty girl." Haruhi said cheerful earning a smile and a giggle.

"She was really good. The doctor said it's just the flu, she has medicine and I did stop to get it and she took the first dose already. She'll probably take a good,long nap today."

"that's good to hear. Thanks Tamaki I really appreciate this and when I get home I'll take over. I really am grateful."

"It's no trouble, it's part of taking the responsibility of being a father. We all knew it when we agreed to it. I'm just happy to be able to do it." Haruhi smiled.

"You guys are the best, I know I say that a lot but after everything you did for us and all the love you guys give us , I just can't say it enough. You really didn't have to get involved at all."

"Why wouldn't we want to be in our daughter's life?"

"You know, the way you guys are with her, it's really easy to forget about...how she came into the world."

"That part doesn't really matter does it, I mean she was born in our music room, like I said before, maybe that means something. We love you both."

"We love you guys too. She has such an amazing bond with all of you. I'm sorry you had to miss school today."

"I got to spend the day with Kyami, I'd say it's time well spent. I do feel bad for her though, she's cried a lot and it's just heartbreaking."

"Yeah, it's not easy to hear her cry, my poor baby. I'm thinking about coming home a little early today. Kyoya said he would take care of the arrangements, all I have to do is let him know. I'm sure you could use the break too. It's been hard to concentrate knowing she doesn't feel well." Haruhi said with a sigh.

"it's up to you Haruhi, I know you miss our daughter and I think she would be happy to see you too."

"Yeah, I think that's what I'll do. I'm bringing Hikaru home too, he's been really tired today. Kyoya gave him the key to the music room this morning and Honey let him use his napping spot. Kaoru said he'll stay and help with the club today."

"Kyoya still wants to open after being up late last night?" Tamaki asked in amazement.

"Yeah. He said that we should for financial reasons. I told him if it's because of Kyami -"

"Of course not. Kyoya's opening because he wants to. You shouldn't worry about it. You know how he is."

"I guess so. Lunch is almost over so I'm going to go and talk to Kyoya.I'll see you soon."

"Alright, I'm going to try to get Kyami to sleep, we'll see you when you get here." Tamaki said.

"Love you guys." Kyami shrieked and reached toward her mother's voice.

"Mommy loves you Kyami."Tamaki grinned as the child smiled at the phone.

After hanging up, Tamaki kissed Kyami's head and cuddled her until she had finally gone to sleep.

He laid her carefully in her bed and laid down on the floor, using a large teddy bear as a pillow.

"It might not be very comfortable,but at least I'll hear her if she needs something and it's just until someone gets home." He thought to himself.

"Goodnight Princess, Daddy loves you." He whispered before closing his eyes and going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Kyami -Chan, you can sit with me today." Honey smiled at the baby. Kyami reached out and took hold of his finger.

"You're so cute." He said giving her a gentle hug, the little girl giggled happily. Honey sat down on the floor with the child as the guests began to arrive. upon seeing Kyami seated next to the older host playing with her toys, the guests let out a collective 'awe' as they gathered around.

"As Honey wasn't adorable enough on his own, and look at Kyami sharing the ball with him!" They cooed. Honey smiled.

"Hello ladies, would you like to play with us too?" Kyami giggled as the guests began to argue over who would have the privilege. Haruhi smiled before turning to Kyoya who was once again working on his laptop.

"They don't really need us anymore do they Kyoya, we'll just let Kyami and Honey play together and everyone else can take the time off." She commented.

"It seems that way, babies are quite popular with the ladies. By the way, I'm planning to start another club promotion soon and I wanted to make sure it was alright with you, You know we sometimes have those books made with pictures of us doing a variety of activities-"

"the hidden camera ones?"

"Not exactly, if you recall this didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. I was thinking that we could do something similar but instead of me hiding the camera, we'll just pretend not to notice it. I think if we have photos of Kyami with each of us it could bring in some much needed funds."

"I guess that's okay, it sounds kind of cute actually." Haruhi replied.

"I think we'll release the book after the birthday party, we can use some of those photos too." Kyoya sighed and closed the laptop.

"Is everything okay?" Haruhi asked with concern. Kyoya smiled faintly.

"Everything's fine, it's not for you to concern yourself with, you have enough to focus on." He said gently. Haruhi sat down next to him and embraced him.

"I do worry, you guys are important to me. If there's something I can do to help you-" Kyoya suddenly returned the hug, resting his head on top of Haruhi's.

"Thank you, you're doing more for me than you realize." He said before releasing her.

There was a long silence that followed.

"So what happened to Hikaru and Kaoru, they were in class today and disappeared."

"The last I heard, Kaoru got a phone call and Hikaru stormed off. I don't know what it was about but Tamaki went to check on them."

"I hope they're alright,Hikaru's been really upset with Kaoru lately. I don't know what's going on between those two. They keep it together with Kyami though. I just don't know what to do for them."

"Haruhi, sometimes, you have to let things work themselves out. You can't fix every problem for everyone as much as you want to it's not possible."

"I know, it's just really hard."

"I understand. It's not easy to watch the people you love going through difficult times. Just keep in mind that as close as they are, I doubt anything could come between them."

"I just hope they're okay."

"Eventually everything will be fine. Let's just focus on our work for now, if something is wrong,Tamaki's going to tell us when he gets back." As if on cue, Tamaki walked in with a sigh. He was alone.

"Hikaru and Kaoru won't be back in today and we shouldn't expect them to be home tonight, I heard Hikaru say he was staying in his place tonight and I don't know about Kaoru. How's everything in here?"

"Everything's good, the guests are over there playing with Honey and Kyami, sounds like they're enjoying themselves." Haruhi said pointing to the smiling group. Tamaki turned to watch.

"Kyami does her job well, that's for sure. Our little girl is such a natural."

"Well she was born here, and she learns from the best hosts."

A collective 'aww' filled the room and the hosts made their way to the group.

Kyami was hugging Honey tightly as she smiled and began to shriek with joy.

"They're so adorable!" A girl with light brown hair cooed.

Kyami cuddled closer to the older host and began to babble softly, honey smiled.

"Is that right Kyami -Chan,what else do you have to say we're listening." He invited causing the child to shriek with delight and continue.

Kyami turned her attention to Honey's beloved Usa-chan. He grin widening as she hugged it to her chest.

"You like Usa-Chan too?" Honey asked, he wrapped his arms around her again.

"He's very special to me. He makes you so happy, I-" He reached out to the rabbit and tears filled Kyami's eyes. Honey didn't have the heart to hurt her.

"I know you'll take good care of him. I've had him all my life and I love him, but I think Usa-Chan belongs with you now." He said gently. Kyami cuddled into him, babbling softly,her arms never left the toy.

The room was silent, no one believed what they had just witnessed.

"Honey-senpai, you don't have to do that." Haruhi said after a long moment.

"I know Haru-Chan, but look how happy she is. It's her turn to be happy now." The child grabbed Honey's finger and yawned.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. She'll love him as much as I do,won't you Kyami-Chan?

"I'll take her, it's about nap time anyway." Haruhi said lifting her daughter into her arms. She attempted to remove the toy from Kyami's grip only to have the child whimper sadly and tighten her grip.

"Alright, you can take it with you." Haruhi agreed ,she took Kyami to the supply room which had become Kyami's nursery during club hours. The infant was asleep as soon as she was placed in the cradle.

"Sweet dreams Kyami, mommy and your daddies love you very much." She whispered. She knew her daughter wouldn't be parting with her new favorite stuffed animal anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

"It has to be perfect, I want professional photographers, I think we should get her one of those small ball tents that she can crawl around in. Hikaru and Kaoru said they'd get Kyami a little swing set, you know with a baby swing and slide for our back yard. I just can't wait to-"

"Don't forget the cake, that's one of the best parts. There's a picture somewhere of Chika-chan's first birthday, he fell asleep with his head in the cupcake. Then there's one when he woke up with icing in his hair and all over his face." Honey grinned at the thought. The hosts laughed.

"I think we should bring in pictures of ourselves as babies, it would be pretty f-

"No way boss, it wouldn't be fun for us, right Kaoru?" Hikaru turned to his brother.

"Yeah, anyway it's about Kyami, not us."Kaoru confirmed. Haruhi shook her head. It seemed like just yesterday her daughter had been born and soon they would be celebrating her first birthday. So many things were changing. She looked down at the child who was now pulling herself up the the assistance of the coffee table.

"Kyami, you're growing up too fast..stop it." The child looked at her mother, a look of confusion on her face. Haruhi smiled.

"I love you Kyami."She said causing the child to grin. Haruhi lifted the child into her arms, kissing her head softly. She moved closer to her friends.

"I can't believe it's so close now. It feels like yesterday that we were just bringing her home and trying to adjust to life as parents. Now she's pulling herself up and soon she'll really be walking." Tamaki carefully pulled Haruhi into a hug.

"Time flies when you're enjoying your family. I remember the day she rolled over in her crib for the first time, we all had our phones out making videos."

"I love our family, Her birthday is the week after next, will we get this done in time?"Haruhi asked.

"Of course we will, Kyoya's really good with getting things done, he's going to be-"

"I'm making each of you a list, which will be emailed to you shortly. Due to certain circumstances, I've been forced to take a step back and evaluate my situation as well as help with this party for our daughter. I'm going to need everyone to pull together on this." Kyoya didn't bother to look up from his keyboard.

Haruhi felt guilty, she knew what was happening, and that it was her fault.

"Hey, Kyoya, I'm sorry about-"

"We've gone over this, it's not your fault or Kyami's. I made my decision and I'll stick to it. I'm not going anywhere." Haruhi handed Kyami to Tamaki and moved to embrace Kyoya.

"Whatever happens Kyoya, you have us." She said as he returned the embrace.

"Thank you." He replied softly. Kyami began to sob suddenly in Tamaki's arms.

"What's wrong princess?"the blonde host asked rubbing the child's back soothingly "Are you hungry?"

"She just ate not long ago. Come here Kyami, come see mommy." Haruhi held out her arms and took Kyami from Tamaki, rocking her gently, The crying continued, until finally, the child grasped for Kyoya. Once the shadow king had hold of his daughter, she placed her tiny hands on his cheeks and attempted to kiss his forehead, earning earning a chorus of 'aww's' from the hosts. Kyoya smiled.

"She's trying to make you feel better Kyoya, isn't that precious?" Tamaki beamed.

"Just the way we comfort her, you're such a smart little princess, aren't you Kyami?" Kyoya said now smiling faintly. She then lowered her head allowing Kyoya to return the affection and giggled once he had.

Kyami rested her head on Kyoya's chest.

"And this is exactly why...it's absolutely impossible for me to not love our daughter." Kyami soon began to 'talk' to her family in her soft voice, her eyes were beginning to close by the time the guests had arrived. Many of them held back a squeal of delight having seen Kyoya walking around with the sleeping girl in his arms, his head resting gently on hers.

" I love you Kyami." He whispered, " Close your beautiful eyes and allow sleep to carry you off into the land that is all your own, where you can sing and dance with the flowers, soar with the wind and play to your heart's content. When you wake, we'll be right here. May you have the sweetest of dreams my little one."

"Kyoya, I had no idea you could be so..." Tamaki was at a loss for words.

"yeah, where did all that come from?" Hikaru asked on astonishment.

"It's something my mother used to say to me when she would send me to bed at night. I'd forgotten it until now."

"Oh Kyoya, you're so good with her, that was so sweet!" The girls cried. Kyami snuggled into Kyoya and was soon sleeping.


End file.
